I Kissed a Girl
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Alcohol will make people do crazy things. Inspired by Katy Perry. Tiva, McAbby, Zabby if you squint.


**I Kissed a Girl  
**A/N: All I have to say is 'damn you Katy Perry!' I've been listening to her CD lately and it's been very inspiring. There's really no plot to this piece, but I thought it would be fun to write. Hopefully it's just as enjoyable to read.  
This story does contain f/f slash (completely limited to kissing). If you don't like it, don't read it. But you'll never know what you're missing out on.

* * *

The drinks were strong, the music was loud, the smoke was thick; it was exactly what they needed tonight. After a particularly grueling case at work and an overly agitated boss, there was nothing better than a few drinks with close friends. Tony and McGee returned to the table carrying a drink in each hand. Tony slid a mojito in front of his partner and a tequila sunrise in front his favorite forensic scientist before grabbing his drink from McGee.

"To another case solved," Tony toasted raising his bottle in the air.

"Another bad guy behind bars," Abby added. Both McGee and Ziva raised their glasses, clinking the sides together before bringing them to their lips.

"How can you drink those?" McGee asked after swallowing his mouthful of wine.

Ziva took another sip of her mojito before answering. "I find them quite refreshing."

"Tastes a little like a breath mint," Tony said off handedly.

"How would you know?" Abby asked. "I've never seen you drink a mojito. Actually I've never seen you drink anything other than beer. You really should expand your alcoholic beverage horizons."

Tony and Ziva shared a grin before the latter downed the rest of her drink and brought their lips crashing together. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before they parted. Tony sat back in his seat throwing out a dramatic 'ahh' for effect.

"Best breathe mint ever," he laughed.

"That was hot," Abby giggled.

"That was disgusting," McGee grimaced. "I thought we agreed you guys wouldn't do that in front of us."

"Sorry Probie," Tony said with a grin and tossing a knowing look at Ziva. "Her idea."

"It will not happen again," Ziva added motioning to the waiter for another drink.

"Let them alone Tim I think it's cute," Abby said elbowing McGee in the side. Light conversation flowed for several minutes before Abby interrupted gleefully. "I love this song!"

Tony strained his ears against the chatter to pick up on the lyrics before smiling. "That makes two of us."

"That's surprising," McGee laughed.

Ziva took a moment to listen to the song being discussed. She was not particularly familiar with American pop music mostly because she failed to see its appeal, at least to anyone over the age of thirteen.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
__I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

"She is singing about kissing another woman?" Ziva finally asked.

"Oh yeah," Tony said with a grin.

Abby reached over the table and slapped Tony upside the head. "I will never understand the male obsession with girl on girl action. Just because two women can kiss each other does not make them lesbians. And if it did you would have no chance with them, so why the obsession?"

"Don't look at me," McGee said, his hands raised in the air. "Talk to DiNozzo."

"It's just part of the dream," Tony said his eyes taking on a far away gaze. "It's like the Holy Grail of Sex."

Ziva grabbed her freshly delivered mojito and swallowed a mouthful. "I do not understand it either Abby," she said. "It really is not that different than kissing a man."

The beer drizzled down Tony's chin as he comprehended the words coming from her mouth. "You…you've kissed a girl?"

"Yes," Ziva answered nonchalantly.

"Really Zee-vah?" he drawled. "Care to share with the group?"

"It is really not a big deal. I was on leave from the IDF and some friends and I went out for drinks. Someone dared Hannah and I to kiss and we did. We did not pay for drinks that night," she explained. Tony was grinning like an idiot while McGee was blushing and Abby was smiling at her. "Surely I am not the only one. Abby?"

Abby laughed. "Oh I've done it," she freely admitted.

Now it was McGee's turn to drool. "Who?"

"No idea," she said finishing off her first drink of the night and waved to the waiter to bring her another. "It was a crowded bar in New York City. No idea who she was or where she was from. End of story."

"End of story?" Tony laughed. "I really think that's just the beginning. At least I hope it is."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I must agree with Abby. I do not see the appeal. I do not find it attractive to watch two men kiss."

Tony fake-gagged earning another head slap from Abby. "Why would you?" he asked. "There's nothing hot about that at all. Unless you enjoy that kind of thing, right McQueen?"

"I'm not gay Tony," McGee growled.

"It's true," Abby chimed in. "Just last night he had me pinned to the bed while is tongue—"

"For my sanity please do not continue," Tony pleaded.

Ziva watched her partner with a quirked eyebrow, sparing glances at Abby every few seconds. An idea was blossoming, but she wasn't sure if Abby would go along with it. "Have you ever seen two women kiss?"

Tony was caught off guard by the question. "S-sure."

"Not on television," she corrected.

Tony shot McGee a questioning look, silently wondering if he knew where this conversation was headed. The younger agents raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "You mean in the flesh? No, Sweetcheeks can't say I have."

Ziva glanced at Abby, their eyes and minds connecting. Abby caught the Israeli's drift and smirked. "What would you do to see it?" the Goth asked.

McGee looked at Tony with wide eyes. _'They aren't possibly suggesting what I think they are, right? This is crazy.'_

'_This is awesome!'_ Tony thought. He must have looked like a kid in a candy store as the possibilities ran through his mind. "What would you want us to do?"

"Us?" McGee echoed.

"You're benefiting too McPrude," Tony snapped. "So what would we have to do?"

"All of my paperwork for a month," Ziva said with an evil grin directed at Tony.

"And me?" McGee asked.

Abby thought for a moment. "Clean my lab, once a week, from top to bottom." She didn't trust many people with her babies, but McGee was definitely one of the few. He at least knew what he was doing…most of the time.

"For how long?" McGee asked.

Tony's head snapped up, glaring at the younger agent. "You'll clean it for the rest of your natural life, McGoo. Do you realize what we're talking about here?"

"Two months," Abby answered.

McGee was ready to say no, the word was on his tongue, but he made the mistake of looking at Tony. He was so excited; he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. How do you say no to that? If he was honest with himself, McGee would admit that he was looking forward to it too. Certainly not as much as Tony though.

"Fine. It's a deal."

Tony reached over and clapped his Probie on the back. "Good man, McGee." He turned to their female companions and flashed them a DiNozzo smile. "Ladies," he gestured between them.

Ziva looked to Abby and smirked. "Allow me," she said grabbing her mojito and taking a large gulp. She leaned forward and paused, her lips mere centimeters from Abby's, and waited for the Goth to close the gap. The second their lips touched it was like the rest of the world dropped away. Ziva could feel Tony and McGee's eyes staring at them, causing a slight shiver to run down her spine. Who would have guessed that she had a voyeuristic streak in her?

Abby was slightly shocked when she felt Ziva's tongue pressing against her lips, but was so taken away by the situation she gladly parted her lips. Their tongues danced, leaving the cooling mint flavor in Abby's mouth. This was nothing like the first time.

Far too soon for Tony and McGee's liking the girls pulled back and looked at one another with matching smirks. Both sat back in their chairs and turned to the men watching them.

"I totally understand the breath mint thing now Tony," Abby laughed. Tony attempted to reply but was currently unable to formulate a coherent thought.

"Is something wrong?" Ziva asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"N-not at all," DiNozzo finally choked out. "That was the greatest thing I've ever seen."

"Best seven seconds of my life," McGee echoed. He now understood Tony's fascination. He had been fully corrupted by the senior field agent.

Ziva rolled her eyes and Abby laughed. Feeling devious, the scientists leaned toward her friend and not-so-secret lover and placed her hand on his thigh. Giving it a gentle squeeze she donned her best sultry gaze. "Keep the drinks coming, and there's no saying what can happen next."

McGee and Tony exchanged hopeful glances.

"WAITER!"

* * *

**I fully intended this to be a one-shot but I have a strong urge to make it an extended piece, maybe toss a little smut in there. Anyone up for that? Let me know and I'll see what I can come up with!**


End file.
